Forever Charmed
by Lupin4Tonks
Summary: Written before Deathly Hallows, so it's AU. To make a better job of it, I've encorporated the TV series Charmed, where the children of the sisters go to Hogwarts with the Weasley/Potter clan. There'll be moments from both generations as well.
1. Prologue: 7 years before

**Harry Disclaimer: I am not the wonderful JK Rowling who created these wonderful characters' parents, but I take full responsibility for the children and some of the adults.**

**Charmed Disclaimer: I am also no one to do with Charmed either behind the scenes or in front of them.**

**However, I just want to play around with these lovely characters' lives.**

* * *

Phoebe was in her attic looking through her ancestral book, The Book of Shadows. She was looking through a page about empaths before a gust of wind guided her to "helping a young witch".

"Thanks Grams! I've tried this already, so now am I supposed to wait around for an answer?"

"Mama? Are you talking to great grandma again?" Melinda asked her mother, walking in with her father, Coop.

"Hey, ladybug. I was just thanking my grams for bringing me back to this page."

"You still haven't got anyone then?" Coop asked.

"No! And it's getting really frustrating!"

"Just keep trying."

* * *

"Nenny, May won't let me watch Digimon," Cody complained.

"But I want to watch Pokemon, Nenny. Cody won't let me though."

"Mummy! Cody and May are arguing again." She ran all the way up the stairs to her room trying to block out all the emotions whirling around the house. She couldn't handle it and couldn't handle all these people around her, so she often went to her room and enjoyed the solitude. But this time she couldn't take it, in a desperate plea she cried out loud, "Somebody, please help me!"

The sound of a woman's voice made her turn round and gasp. "Are you alright?" the woman asked in a rich American accent.

* * *

Leo Wyatt, Piper and Paige Halliwell were sitting by the table looking at the bills spread across on top of it.

"I want to move. There aren't any demons here. Phoebe is off on that mission to help someone, and I'm just bored of this place. I want to move," Piper grumbled.

"Piper, I'm surprised at you. You're always so routed to the manor," Paige said incredulously.

"No it makes sense. Look at it this way; the bills are low enough for one person to pay. But someone will have to stay here. The house is still vulnerable to evil taking control."

"I agree. I'll stay here and you should go wherever Phoebe goes," Paige said decisively.

"What if it's abroad?" Piper asked.

"You'll just be an orb away if we get lonely," Paige reassured her.

Wyatt, Chris and Patty, who were Leo and Piper's children, entered with their twin cousins Megan and Rose, who were Paige's girls.

"Oh my gosh! Where is Phoebe now? Wyatt, sense your aunt for me please and bring her back!"

* * *

"H-who are you?" she asked in a panic.

"My name is Phoebe Halliwell, and I responded to your call. What's your name?"

"My name is Serenity Lupin."

"Wow, like in the cartoon Yugioh? Oh and where am I?" Phoebe asked. "England or something?"

"Yes, you're in London."

Without warning a figure of a young boy sparkled blue and white and moments later a boy of around the same age as Serenity showed up chattering away.

"Aunt Phoebe, mom has been worried sick about you and when she tried scrying for you, you weren't anywhere to be found. So she told me to sense you and I ended up orbing here," he looked at Serenity and smiled slightly. "Hello, my name is Wyatt Halliwell, what's yours?"

"Serenity Lupin," she responded shyly.

"Like in Yugioh. Joey Wheeler's sister?" Serenity smiled and nodded. The child took in his surroundings. "Where am I and how comes I don't know your accent?"

"Wyatt, you're in London. That is probably why your mom couldn't scry for me."

"London?! How did I get here?" the child was sincerely scared.

"You orbed," Phoebe and Serenity said in unison.

"Renity!" boomed her mother's voice. "Who has come in?!"

"Oh no, we have an alarm for when people come in. you'll have to go," Serenity said in a hurry but by the time her words sunk in the minds the door to her door opened revealing a woman with shocking pink hair, holding a small baby in her arms.

Back in auror-mode, the woman whipped out her wand and trained it on Phoebe. "How did you enter?"

"Mum, don't hurt them. They're here to help me," Serenity cut in nervously. At the mention of the word 'hurt' Wyatt cast a translucent bubble of a blue colour around him, his aunt and new friend. Tonks was taken aback.

"No, Wyatt, she wouldn't hurt her daughter. Put your forcefield down." He obeyed.

"Serenity, you don't know them. They could be anyone," the woman held her gaze on her oldest daughter but kept her wand pointed at Phoebe.

"One of them is a child, mum, he looks my age! Can't you see he couldn't do anything to me? Not to mention they don't even have wands." Tonks thought then lowered her arm.

"Come downstairs, you can meet my husband and children."

"Is dad home?" Serenity said quietly, although her mother didn't hear due to the noise in the living room.

The four of them trudged down the stairs and when they came into the living room both Serenity and Phoebe put their hands on their forehead as emotions hit them head on. They both looked at each other in surprise.

"The same thing happens to you."

"Yes, you're an empath."

"What is an empath?" a male voice asked.

"Dad! You're back from school!" Serenity jumped up into her father's arms.

The children went quiet at the appearance of Phoebe and Wyatt and they sat on the sofa. Phoebe and Wyatt both took turns in explaining how they had got there and what their intentions are. Finally they explained that an empath was a type of person that could read emotions.

"Like a clairvoyant person, only they're clairsentient."

"Exactly, I'm both."

The parents looked at each other and both said "The Divinations teacher."


	2. Chapter 1: In Hogwarts

"Dollar for your thoughts," Wyatt asked in his still evident American accent as he approached Serenity with a dollar in his hand and a goofy smile playing across his face. She was sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room with a dazed smile and her hands in front of the fire, warming them up. Wyatt sat down next to her and stretched his legs out. Serenity noticed he had big fluffy slippers that resembled lions on his feet before looking back up at the dollar and Wyatt's smiling face.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I have it?" Serenity looked eagerly at the note just dreaming about adding it to her collection of currency. Then she went on to talking about the time when his aunt Phoebe came to help her and then Wyatt just orbed right in and went off on a tangent about his 'mom' being worried sick about her, finally realising that he had no idea where he was.

"I was only nine; I didn't have much awareness of anything."

"You still don't have much awareness of anything, anyway."

"That is so not true!" he said defensively.

"Oh yeah? Name me one thing you are aware of right now."

"I'm aware of your feet snuggling up closer to my lion slippers," she gasped as she realised it was indeed true and she folded her legs shyly and blushing slightly.

Over in the far corner of the same room the twins Leander and Niall Weasley were impatiently looking at the portrait hole waiting for their twin cousins to come through. Next to them, though slightly apart, were Eliza Weasley and her two sisters, Caitlin and Samantha talking with Wyatt's brother, Chris Halliwell on the comfortable bean bags that Chris and Wyatt's mother, Piper Halliwell donated to the school. The three sisters were extremely close to each other and they owed it to the fact that there was only a year between each of them. Eliza and Chris were both fourth year students and were the closest friends anyone could imagine.

"So what happened when the demon came after you and Wyatt?" Samantha asked.

"He grabbed me like this," he demonstrated by suddenly taking hold of the second year. "And did his forcefield, but I can't show you that, because that's his power. Then I orbed us away just after the demon threw a fireball at the forcefield, but it hit him back. Like this," he held on to Samantha and transported her to the other side of the room and back to the spot they were at after she screamed.

"Wow! I love the blue and white light that shows up when you orb," Caitlin commented.

"Will you tell me what orbing is exactly, Chris?" Samantha asked.

"Sure, Sammy. It's basically transporting yourself from one place to another by sensing."

"So if Chris or Wyatt want to go somewhere," Eliza explained. "Then they just have to think up the place and–"

A loud burst of laughter erupted into the Gryffindor common room and all the inhabitants looked up to see Joshua and Jacob Weasley, George and Katie's twin sons had burst in.

"Quadrouble meeting!" Fred and Angelina's twins shouted out in unison. This was not on a regular basis that this happened. But when this announcement was made, everyone knew they were in store for the biggest pranks known in Hogwarts history. Or as far as they were concerned they were the biggest played on the slytherins with the exception of Jack and Christine Malfoy with whom they were friends with since they were children.

In the corner, next to the portrait hole, was Cameron Creevey who was wrapped up in his coat and a blanket, sleeping. The poor second year boy was exhausted beyond measure, especially over his charms work.

When Zephyr had heard his youngest sister's scream, he looked over the heads of his cousin, Hayley and his two brothers, Osiris and Alden, the former more commonly known as Oz, and saw she wasn't there. A moment later he saw her and Chris appear at the spot that he initially looked at.

On the couch near the fire were the trio, Cody, Laertes and Robin. Laertes was playing a game of chess with Robin and Cody was trying to help her. So far the girl was losing miserably, with only a pawn and her queen still standing, whereas Laertes still had most of his pieces. The game sadly ended with Robin forfeiting the game.

She knew it would be a fool's game if she tried to beat Laertes Weasley, son of the famous Ron Weasley who helped Harry Potter in his quest to defeat the evil Lord Voldemort and who now was one of the top aurors in the ministry of magic. Laertes was still to this day unbeaten, not even by his dad. He had to thank the various people for distracting him, therefore, rendering the game useless. When his father would come back, he'd find either the board messed up due to unforeseen circumstances or Laertes sleeping.

* * *

Emma Weasley, daughter of Percy and Penelope Weasley, was helping two young first years, by the names of Litton Longbottom and Bella Potter, with their levitation charms. Emma was still fuming over the fact that she had not become the Head Girl, much to her parents, especially her father's, disappointment and had to take orders from the bigheaded Hecate Goyle. The girl didn't seem any special than her to Emma, but how she managed to become Head Girl was beyond her. All she ever did was get satisfactory marks, well ok, really good marks, but apart from that she lacked something crucial in a Head Girl that she believed she had.

"Emma?" Bella asked her cousin. "Are you sure I've got it?"

"I'm positive, now both of you can levitate things go on. You can do your other homework now." She sat back in her chair and let her mind drift. At least Damian Crabbe hadn't become the new Head Boy otherwise she'd have done her nut. No, but it had to be her cousin Zephyr, eldest son of her Uncle Charlie and Aunt Lorena. The lady was nice enough but what on earth was she thinking when she left Spain for Bulgaria to work with dragons. Conversations with her brought her to the conclusion that she was an intelligent woman, but then she went off to tame dragons and marry her uncle. That said, she didn't have anything against her uncle, but she felt as though he wasted his life on dragons as well. She was brought back to reality when she heard more of her cousins laughing with their friends.

"I think someone spiked Dawn's drink again," Stephane spoke about his cousin in a slightly French accent, watching her rolling on the floor laughing.

"Too… much… sugar… in… desert," she managed. They all rolled their eyes in unison, which only made Dawn laugh even more.

"I won't be surprised if Laertes accidentally knocked more sugar into a pie on one of his midnight excursions to the kitchens," Chelsea Longbottom commented whilst laughing with her sister Kirsten and friend Sakura Thomas. Having calmed down, Dawn sat up straight and regained some composure.

"He's so much like dad. Gets hungry around the clock but if mum found out what he's doing, which I will not do then he'll be in for a long lecture from mum."

"Hey Bella," Litton asked. "Have you done all your work?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. What do you fancy doing?"

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Where's Melinda?" the boy asked.

"Upstairs in our dormitory I think. I'll go check if she's there."

After a few minutes, the girls came down. "Hiya Lit, what do you want to do?" Melinda asked.

"Go to Hagrid's house?" their eyes lit up simultaneously at the suggestion. They all raced towards the portrait hole and bumped into a fifth year girl.

* * *

Once Bella, Melinda and Litton got to Hagrid's house, they had found it already occupied with Bella's oldest brother, Caleb, and his younger friend Jeremiah, but when the two pairs exchanged greetings, the older two decided it was time to head back.

"Don't stay out too long, Bella. You too Litton and Melinda," the big brother said.

"We won't, Cale," Bella answered.

"I have the map tonight so I'll keep an eye out for you," immediately Bella's eyes assumed those of puppy dogs.

"I said we won't stay out, Caleb. Don't you trust us?"

"Well, little Bella, I trust Melinda and Litton, but I know you better than that." The girl feigned a look of innocence.

Caleb just shook his head and went outside with his friend. "Let's have a look at where everyone is," his eyes scanned over the map looking at the common room where his cousin, Melissa, and friends, Leah, who was Jeremiah's sister, James and May all dwelt with their own friends.

"What about the library?" Jeremiah asked. His eyes scanned the area and fell on Christine Malfoy either studying or talking with her brother, Jack. Near them was their friend Raven Finnigan.

"I have a feeling they're hating being in their common room," Caleb pointed out the obvious.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" he said sarcastically earning him a good-hearted punch in the arm. The two walked off towards the library hoping to bump into their friends.


End file.
